Nuetsra Historia
by Ximena Dragneel
Summary: Espiar las conversaciones de otros pueden traer cosas buenas y malas...
1. Chapter 1

Nuestra Historia…

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail no me pertenece , por desgracia D;

Bueno a leer :)

Era un día tranquilo en Magnolia , todo era felicidad… los pájaros cantaban el sol brillaba , todos eran felices…buenoooo pero no todos estaban felices ; dos personas no entendían que les sucedía .La primera una joven muy hermosa de unos diecisiete años , de cabellera rubia y que respondía al nombre de Lucy Heartphilia no sabia como declararle sus sentimientos a cierto pelirosado

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué debo decirle – se preguntaba constantemente caminando en círculos-Haaaa ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil?- se volvió a preguntar-Maldi…-no pudo continuar su frase ya que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta , lo que indicaba que alguien estaba tocando-YA VOY-grito la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola

-Gray , hola_le saludo –Hola Lucy -le respondió Gray –A que se debe tu visita?-pregunto Lucy ya que noi esperaba que la visitaran –Bueno es que escuche que gritabas como loca diciendo "¿Qué voy a hacer?" – Le dijo el mago de hielo imitándola poniendo una cara muy rara cuando imito a Lucy , por su parte a la rubia se le resbalo una gatita por su frente al puro estilo Anime viendo a Gray

-¿Te pasa algo Lucy? Si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo –dijo seriamente Gray –Ahoraa que los dices …si necesito que ayudes con algo –le dijo tímidamente -¿Sobre que se trata?¿Acaso el baka de Natsu te iso algo? –pregunto Ice Maker –NO no no, un que se trata de el-suspiru profundamente para luego continuar -Yo.. estoy enamorada de Natsu – diciendo esto se puso muy roja –No me sorprende , eso todos lo sabían a excepción de Natsu –_Tan evidente soy¬¬" _ Dejando eso de lado.. necesito practicar con alguien lo que le dire a Natsu y bueno... quisiera que me ayudes –le pidió sonriéndole –OK pero quiero que me cuentes como te diste cuenta de que Natsu te gusta..- _Perece una vieja chismosa _OK OK pasa – le dijo Lucy

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN LA CASA DE NATSU

El DragonSlayer entaba recostado en su cama , a su lado se encontraba su fiel amigo Happy durmiendo -_¿Por qué todos dicen lo mismo "Natsu Baka no se da cuenta o "Que ciego es para no notarlo "¿Qué es de lo que no me doy cuenta?-_penso furioso a la vez que fruncia el ceño , pero ese gesto desapareció al instante en que penso en cierta rubia_ Lucy tal vez me ayude a descubrir lo que siempre escucho aun que también escucho muchas cosas sobre ella , los del gremio son unos pervertido siempre dicen lo mismo "Que buen cuerpo tiene" Sus enormes pechos son de lo mejor debería tener mas escote " _Al recordar esos comentarios Natsu frunció mucho (mucho :D) el ceño –MALDITOS COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASI DE MI LUCY¡-el grito de Natsu iso que Happy se levantara de golpe , mas al escuchar lo que su amigo dijo

-Natsu ¿Cómo es eso de que Lucy es tuya?-le pregunto pícaramente el pequeño neko - ¿He? Yo no dije eso Happy –Si lo dijiste y porque gritaste eso de malditos?-Es que me acorde lo que siempre dicen de Lucy y me amargue –jijijij TE GUSTAAAAAAAAAA-le dijo Happy a lo cual Natsu se puso a pensar un poco y llego a una conclusión-Sabes Happy c-creo que tienes razón , pero no es solo que me gu-guste yo..yo estoy enamorado de ella- le respondió Natsu muy sonrojado de a ver descubierto sus sentimientos hacia ella – _Nunca creí que Natsu se diera cuenta de que esta enamorado de Lucy por su cuenta.. _Natsu deberías decirle a Lucy lo que sientes antes de que te la quiten-TIENES RAZON¡ ahora mismo vamos a su casa-le dijo muy decidido

EN LA CASA DE LUCY

La maga de espíritus celestiales ya le terminaba de contar a Gray como se dio cuenta de que se enamoro de Natsu

-Ok ahora si practiquemos lo que le dirás a ese flamita –Lucy suspiro profundamente y comenzó –Natsu veras yo desde hace mucho tiempo quiero decirte esto… No puedo Gray es que no no se-dijo bajando la mirada –No te preocupes Lucy, tu puedes –Le dijo poniendo una mano su hombro y sonriéndole , Lucy se tranquilizo y dio gracias a Dios por que Gray la estuviera ayudando-Natsu yo….

En ese preciso instante Natsu entro por la ventana a la casa de Lucy; en el momento en el que entro escucho las voces de Lucy y Gray. Se dirigió a la sala que es de donde venían las voces y se paro al lado de una pared para escuchar lo que decían.

-Tu bueno, yo me di cuenta de ¡QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI!-Ntasu al escuchar esto se quedo de piedra , en su corazón sintió una horrible punzada , unas ganas enormes de matar a Gray y sobre todo tristeza ..Se quedo parado ahí unos 3 segundos mas y se fue saltando por la ventana.

-Happy vámonos-le dijo Natsu avanzando - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Happy caminando detrás de el –Nada , iremos al Gremio a escoger una misión-dijo muy cortante el salamder -Pero seguro Lucy quedra venir con nosotros y todavía no le has dicho lo que sientes por ella- NO¡ Solo quiero irme –Natsu sonaba muy enojado pero de eso se dio cuenta Happy pero también en su rostro se denotaba tristeza.

AL MISMO TIEMPO EN CASA DE LUCY

-Muy bien Lucy ahora si estas lista-le dijo Gray enseñándole el dedo pulgar –Muchas gracias Gray eres un buen amigo – dijo sonriéndole y abrazándolo -¿Cuándo se lo diras?- pregunto Gray –Creo que hoy….seguro esta en el Gremio ¿Me acompañas? –pregunto la rubia- Claro, quiero ver la cara de Natsu cuando se lo digas-

Asi salieron de la casa de Lucy camino al Gremio.

_Bueno espero que les aya gustado subiré el próximo capitulo lo antes posible :D .Dejen comentarios porfa díganme si le gusto , si lo odiaron , si es que le falta algo..acepto de todo =].Es mi primer fi casi que espero que les aya gustado .Adios ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaa ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien , bueno les traigo la conti y ultimo cap .GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Me emocione mucho D; ok al leer ^^

EN EL GREMIO

Natsu y Happy estaban en el pizarrón de misiones viendo cual escogerían

Quiero una larga y lejos de aquí Happy- le dijo Natsu , quien aun seguía molesto y dolido por lo que esucho en la casa de Lucy ;Happy no decía nada solo se limitaba a escucharlo y verlo.

En esos instantes la puerta del Gremio se abre y entran Gray con Lucy , Natsu miro a Gray con rencor y a Lucy con melancolía.

Gray quisiera decirle lo que siento a Natsu en privado ¿Te molesta? – pregunto Lucy al chico de hielo sonriéndole.

Claro que no , yo estare con Juvia .Suerte-Acto seguido la abrazo y se fue a la barra donde estaba Juvia. Lucy por su parte busco a Natsu con la mirada , después de unos minutos lo vio en el pizarrón de misiones , fue hacia el y le hablo.

Natsu..qui-quisiera hablar contigo en pri-privado –le dijo muy despacito , el se volteo hacia ella y la miro.

¿No prefieres hablar con Gray?-

Nat-Natsu yo…-Lucy no pudo continuar ya que las palabras que le había dicho Natsu le dolieron mucho , tanto así que unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla . El salamander al verla asi se sintió culpable , quiso abrazarla y besarla pero no podía ya que el pensaba que ella estaba con Gray.

El Ice Maker por si parte vio lo que sucedia y se enojo mucho.

Juvia perdóname ya vuelvo-le dijo sonriéndole

OK Gray-sama-dicho esto Gray se paro y fue donde estaban Natsu y Lucy por su parte Lucy empezó a llorar un poco mas ya que Natsu no le decía nada.

Natsu yo yo…estoy- la rubia no pudo controlar su frase por que vio como su amado era golpedo por Gray

NATSU BAKA ¿Por qué haces llorar a Lucy? Le grito enfureció el chico de hielo . El Dragon Slayer se paro y le propino un fuerte puñete a Gray –TU NO ME DIGAS NADA¡-

Gray se paro y le lanzo contra Natsu empezando una feroz batalla, nadie los podría controlar .Ya llevaban destruyendo la mitad del Gremio cuando "LA TITANIA ERZA" apareció , al verlos pelear se enfureció tanto que grito a todo pulmon –POR QUE PELEAN?¡- Natsu y Gray se pararon de golpear , todos loa miraban ya que nadie sabia por que se peleaban.

Por que? Porque?¡ PORQUE EL IMBECIL DE NATSU ISO LLORAR A LUCY POR ESO- grito Gray

PUES ANDA A CONSOLARLA , A MI NO ME IMPORTA- Grito aun mas fuerte Natsu ; ante las duras palabras Lucy empezó a llorar aun mas y todo el Gremio miraba mal al mago de fuego –NATSU HACER LLORAR A TU CHICA NO ES DE HOMBRE – grito el hombre Elfman , al instante todos comenzaron a abuchear a Natsu

Ella no es mi novia , es la del estúpido de Gray-les dijo Natsu muy celoso , al decir esto todo el gremio puso cara de WTF .A su vez Gray empezó a reírse.

GRAY¡ este no es momento para reírse-le grito Erza muy enojada

Es que jajajjajajaja es que yo yo jajajajajja estoy con Juvia kaJSKASJAKSJKASJ- otra vez todo el gremio puso dara de WTF?

Juvia eso es cierto –pregunto Erza – Claro que si Erza San Juvia esta con Gray-sama desde hace unas semanas –le dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos –Ohhhh bueno felicidades-le dijo, al terminar de decier esas palabras todas las chicas del Gremio fueron corriendo a abrazar a Juvia. Natsu no entendió muy bien las cosas y pensó que Gray estaba con Lucy y Juvia al mismo tiempo lo que izo que se enfadara mucho más , cuando Gray ya se estaba parando Natsu fue corriendo hacia el el y le tiro un puñete tan fuerte que lo mando al otro lado de l Gremio .Lucy fue corriendo hacia donde cayo Gray ya que Juvia estaba en shock por ver a su novio ser golpeado de esa manera.

Natsu solo miraba como Lucy ayudaba a Gray a pararse abrazándolo , lo que provoco que sintiera unos celos de muerte .Gray se molesto mucho y no aguanto mas y le grito a Natsu lo que supuestamente le tenia que decir Lucy .

NATSU IMCEBIL DE MIE** NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LUCY ESTA ENAMORADA DE TI?-todo se quedaron callados hasta que Lucy reacciono –Gray no debiste decirle eso y todavía delante de todos – le dijo la maga de espíritus estelares quien ahora estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Gray-sama Lucy-san tiene razón no debió decir eso- le recrimino Juvia

Natsu en cambio no salía de la impresión hasta que Happy como buen amigo que es se subió a su hombre derecho y grito-NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡

HE? QUE? Asi –Natsu se dirigió hacia Lucy , la cargo en sus brazos saliendo del gremio y dejando a todos muy sorprendidos ,.

Nastsu seguía caminando con una Lucy muy muy pero MUY ROJA en sus brazos , siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al algo donde el y Happy pescaban .El la bajo suavemente de sus brazos como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase.

Lucy lo que dijo Gray es verdad?-pregunto muy serio el Dragneel

Mmm bueno.. yo es que veras …ehh .. si-le dijo muy roja mirando al suelo temiendo que Natsu la rechazara , el se acerco mucho mas a Lucy y le levanto la cara sutilmente sujetando su barbilla.

Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-le dijo sonriéndole , ante esto Lucy se sorprendió muchísimo y también le sonrio ; después de eso Natsu la beso , ella le correspondió el beso , su primer beso para ambos…después de unos instantes se separaron por falta de aire.

Lucy quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunto sujetando su mano .Lucy se emociono tanto que salto hacia el haciendo que ella quedara encima de el –SIIIII SI QUIERO¡- Le respondió para después besarlo

UN MES DESPUES…

Natsu llevo a Lucy al lago donde se hicieron novios .Ahi había preparado una hermosa cena solo para ellos dos .

Natsu esto es hermoso – le dijo Lucy sonriéndole

Es que quería que fuera algo especial ya que es nuestro primer mes como novios- loe dijo para después besarla-

Jijijij bueno comamos –le dijo Lucy sonriéndole. Esa noche los dos la pasaron tan bien que no querían que se termine la noche. Al terminar de cenar los dos se sentaron bajo de un árbol para mirar las estrellas , Lucy estaba recargada en el hombre de Natsu y el abrazandola por la espalda .

Lucy me siento muy feliz de que estemos juntos- le dijo Natsu sonriéndole

Yo también , espero que siempre sigamos juntos- respondió ella también sonriéndole.

Sabes Lucy Nuestra Historia tiene principio pero no final –Lucy se emociono tanto por esas palabras que pequeñas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas.

¿Por qué lloras Lucy?-le pregunto Natsu un poco preocupado

Natsu te amo-le dijo para después abrazarlo

Yo también Lucy- le dijo , después de eso los dos se besaron como nunca antes transmitiendo en ese beso todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro…

FIN

Espero que les aya gustado jeje dejen comentarios porfa ^^


End file.
